The present invention generally relates to a supporting arrangement and more particularly, to a magnetic head slider support device for use in a magnetic disc apparatus.
In a magnetic disc apparatus, in order to cause a magnetic head to stably float or be raised above a medium by a predetermined very small height, there has conventionally been widely used a magnetic head slider support device having a WATORAS type suspension.
In FIG. 3 showing one example of a conventional magnetic head slider support device having the WATORAS type suspension generally employed, it is so arranged that the suspension including a load beam 7 and a mount portion 6 supports a slider 2 and also, applies depressing force towards the disc, with the arm portion 5 pivotally supporting the suspension for keeping the magnetic head 1 to be stably raised by a predetermined small height at a target position.
However, the known magnetic head slider support device as referred to above has such problems that, although the load beam 7 and the mount portion 6 constituting the suspension and the arm portion 5 for supporting the suspension and also for transmitting the pivotal movement by a voice coil motor are joined to each other by spot welding and swaging, since the mount portion 6 and the arm portion 5 are larger in thickness, not only the magnetic disc apparatus becomes large in the direction of its height, but manufacturing cost is undesirably raised by two assembling works for the spot welding of the load beam 7 and the mount portion 6, and swaging thereof with the arm portion 5, with a consequent reduction of the manufacturing efficiency, while designing for higher rigidity is further required by raising resonance frequencies both for the load beam 7 and the arm portion 5.